1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more specifically, to an electrical connector that improving the mating means thereof, wherein providing a solution to a long-term mating cycle nearly leads to fail the elasticity of contact arms; moreover, to avoid like cycle bringing dead pins or else problems.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical socket, early disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M346928, is provided of which includes an insulative housing, an eSATA terminals installed on the top of the tongue of the insulative housing and an plurality of USB terminals installed on the bottom of said tongue. The eSATA terminals address the conformation with an eSATA standard; the plurality of USB terminals address the conformation basically with an USB2.0 standard and further with an USB3.0 standard which is able to perform higher speeds of transmission. Therefore, the electrical socket adapts to be used in miscellaneous type of connector.
The conventional USB3.0 standard is known as transmitting mass data in 5 Gbps bitrates, which keeps its pace to do that by first defining five more pins. These five pins, that ever been stated the principle to make a plug in detail, generally configure as elastic articles, related to non-elastic as the original four pin. The elastic pins are predetermined to contact with the opposite pin of a socket when the plug connector is inserted into such socket by the user. For sake of the resilient feature, an up-side-down exercise is been predictable. However, the duration cycle of withdrawal connector is such concerned by connector maker. Even the duration is up-evaluated; but the lasting of the elasticity was less concerned. Sometimes, the high-profile connection depends that these five pin just can survive after a long-term removing exercise.
The conventional connector and now-on product seems to concentrate saving cost of manufacturing the connector. The tiredness of these five elastic pins which brings damages to the stability of connector is still a serious problem of people's lack aware.